


Perfect Start

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Jo has an idea for the perfect way to start out the New Year.





	Perfect Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [countdown to midnight](https://i.imgur.com/iVCkurK.gifv).

“C’mon, you’re gonna miss it!” Charlie bounced on her toes in time with the countdown on the screen.

“Three, two, one,” Jo said as she swept into the room and planted a kiss on Charlie’s lips that went from zero to sixty instantly.

In fact, Charlie was half expecting they were going to get right down to it in the living room at this rate, so she was disappointed when Jo pulled away. She put on her best pout and asked, “What were you doing, anyway?”

Jo bit her lip nervously and reached into her pocket, then pulled her hand back out. “I, um, you know what, this is stupid.”

“Hey!” Charlie reached out and stroked Jo’s cheek. “Whatever it is, it’s not stupid.”

Jo smiled and squared her shoulders. And then she was going down on one knee, hand reaching back into her pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Charlie, will you marry me?” Jo flipped open a small box to show a small diamond surrounded with either garnets or rubies, set in brightly shining yellow gold.

After much squeeing (and clarifying that of _course_ that meant yes) and kissing, Jo slid the ring onto Charlie’s finger.

“You got me a Gryffindor engagement ring.” It was the most beautiful ring Charlie thought she’d ever seen.

“Well, duh. I may think you’re a Hufflepuff, but I know better than to argue with my queen.” Jo grinned. She looked like she might just smile like that forever, which was more than fine with Charlie.

“As well you should … n’t. I’m not sure how to answer that sentence,” Charlie admitted.

“You said yes when it mattered. Eventually.”

“Happy New Year, future Mrs. Harvelle-Bradbury.”

“Right back atcha, future Mrs. Bradbury-Harvelle. Now, how ‘bout we move this to the bedroom?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
